Lacus times three
by book-fanatic14
Summary: Yep, she sure did look like a bimbo. Long, voluptuous hair, hourglass like figure, and perfect boobs that she surely didn’t mind showing off. My sister, Meer, seriously needed some help if she even considered impersonating this woman.


Lacus times three

**Lacus times three**

**Chapter one**

**A/N: Could this be considered as crack?**

**I think it could. :)**

**XxXxX**

It's raining…outside. I'm outside…and wet. It's raining outside, I'm wet, and I'm mad. The three don't mix very well. Why am I outside? Because some bimbo can't hear a doorbell that's been pressed enough times to break. Why am I wet? Because the bimbo still isn't answering the door. Why am I mad? Because my dumb, stupid, idiotic, sister wanted to be _like_ the bimbo who _still_ won't answer the door.

Maybe I should just try to pick the lock. As I had begun to consider breaking in, the door opened, and I sure got a look of surprise. Maybe it was because I had a gun in my hand, which was casually at my side, or because I had some psychotic look on my face.

Yep, she sure did look like a bimbo. Long, voluptuous hair, hourglass like figure, and perfect boobs that she surely didn't mind showing off. My sister, Meer, seriously needed some help if she even considered impersonating this woman.

"Hello there." I said casually, like a good neighbor. "May I come inside?"

Instantly Lacus Clyne's eyes widened and for a moment I'm sure she considered the fact that maybe I was Meer. People did say we looked alike (before she changed and all). In fact you could have called us twins.

She looked taken aback, which on my part, was enjoyable. It made it that much easier to waltz right in. Lacus Clyne was shaking by the time she closed the door, and turned to look at me.

She didn't say anything. That was good because I wanted to do all the talking, and I was tired of hearing her voice on the news and radio. Sometimes you just have to ask yourself, "Am I talking too much? Is there a person, maybe a specific one named Kaori Campbell, who just might want me to shutup?"

We stare at each for a few minutes. Well…she stared at me, in a confused and perplexed way; I just stared at her as if she were expecting me. Which I knew that she wasn't. She probably was having a great day, until I showed up. I guess I just ruined the ride.

Our staring is interrupted when I hear foot steps, a pause, a gasp, and then a scream. I don't care to look at who it is, and neither does Lacus Clyne. Maybe I've put her in a trance, and the only way to shake her out of it is to shoot at that nice picture she has of herself on the wall, right above a fireplace. Mhm, I think that would be a good way to wake her up.

A few seconds later I hear multiple rushed footsteps, and a, "Meyrin, what's wrong?" I have a feeling that this is going to get good. Something that I'll want to tell a stranger in a bar when I unintentionally get drunk.

A hear more gasps, and some more pauses. And then I turn and see the surprised and horrified looks on their faces. I want to laugh. They all look so surprised and even horrified…am I really that intimidating?

Things get really quiet. So I decide to make my introduction.

"Hi, Lacus Clyne, my name is Kaori Campbell." I step forward and shake her hand. It's warm. I then look beyond her. Everybody has frozen…

Things are still really quiet, except for that little sound of air going out of your nose.

"So…where is she?" I click the gun. "Where is Meer?"

I've never used a gun before, so this should be quite interesting. Not meaning that I'd shoot anyone. I may be a bit audacious, but I'm not brainless. The gun is just for…persuasion.

Anyway, nobody answers. Which annoys me. "Are you all deaf?!"

Still nobody answers. They all seem shocked, and confused. As if I asked them a hard question. It's not, but since they want to act all dumb and mute I'll just explain a few things.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. My name is Kaori Campbell, I am nineteen years old, and I am Meer Campbell's sister. I know that she was asked to impersonate Lacus Clyne. I also know that she changed her face. What I do _not_ know, is where she is. You all look like healthy, fully functioning adults who are fully capable of talking. So answer."

It's true. I am looking for my sister. I knew that she was asked to impersonate Lacus Clyne. I found out after she did it though. She can't fool me. I knew it was her the second I saw her on television. So, for the last couple years I've been wandering like an idiot, stealing things, and finding out where Lacus Clyne lives. It's harder to do then you would thing.

And STILL nobody answers! Maybe it's the gun. Did I forget to mention that it's not loaded, and I took this from one of the guards from outside, who I just happened to hit on the head with a flower plant pot?

"M-meer!?" I hear someone squeak.

That really is irritating on account of Meer has pink hair, I have black hair, and my boobs are considerably smaller then hers. Look a likes for sure. And Lacus sure makes the happy trio.

I was about to threaten to shoot someone (hah, yeah sure I can shoot someone with an unloaded gun) if I didn't have answer in the next five seconds, but before I got the chance to say anything, what's his name steps up and almost dares to try to reason with me, as if he's trying to do me some type of favor.

He slowly inched forward, but I don't move, I just stare into his eyes…maybe I can put him into a trance too… it's the "get the hell away from me before I blow out your brains" trance.

"Would you like to trade?" I ask him.

For a second he doesn't take me seriously, but then his expression tells me to keep talking.

"For exchange of this _loaded_ gun, you tell me where my sister is and you never see me ever again." If I were him, I'd take the deal. It's not to bad a bargain. And the never seeing me again part is a real plus.

And that's when he says, "You have to give me the gun first."

"No." Does he think I'm stupid?

He pauses, and for a moment turns to look at all the perplexed faces.

His eyes are downcast as he turns back around and says very quietly. "She's not here…she's dead."

I don't believe him, but he gave me an answer, and he actually looks as if he really cared. And so I set the unloaded gun down on the floor and turn because I suppose it's my turn to seal up the deal. But as I'm about to reach for the door handle, that warm hand grabs my cold one.

"I'm really sorry…" It sounds as if she's about to burst into tears.

I wait until she lets go and turn around. "You can't be sorry about something that isn't true."

Turning I take my very wanted leave never to see them ever again.

-----

**Kaori sure is delusional. Poor girl, XD.**


End file.
